The Nightmare Sisters
by Break My Heart
Summary: The Rekai Tentai go Christmas shopping, and oh, what a disaster. But when they meet two strange girls while shopping, what will happen? What are these girls? Why are they so weird? (OC(s): Samara, Tiome)Non-Yaoi-Yuri. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Meeting up to Shop

**_Disclaimer-_**

YYH-Fan: I know I said that I would post this when Switched Mishap was complete...but I couldn't wait. And I'm really bored right now...so I thought it would be fun. And here I bring you the beginning of the friendship between the gang, and Samara Kaitouma, and Tiome Yokoyama. The nightmare sisters! Disclaimer please, Hiei.

Hiei: No. Since this is about your two maniacs, have one of them do the disclaimer.

Samara: You're right Hiei. The authoress of this story does not own any part of YYH, or any of its characters. She does own myself and Tiome, as well as the plot of this story...so no plagiarism. On with the story!

* * *

The morning sun rose as it welcomed the newly aroused events of the coming day. In one bedroom was a red headed young man who had just awoken from his slumber. He stirred as the sun reached his gaze, and he sat up in his bed. This boys name was Suichi Minamino, or as his friends knew him Yoko Kurama. Kurama glanced at the clock as the time read as 6:45am. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought. Today was the day he, and his friends would go Christmas shopping. This was not the best time of the year. Kurama had a flashback of what happened last Christmas shopping time—it was not fun. Today was December 20th, and in his opinion too late to go Christmas shopping. But what he thought did not matter to his friends. He would never dare to express his feelings, as with some of them...it would start an argument as shaking as an earthquake.

In another bedroom across town, another boy was still sleeping soundly. This boy was Yusuke Urameshi. In his head were the thoughts of how boring, and disastrous today's events were going to be. His ideas were to find someway to leave the group...but he knew this was nearly impossible. As the sun shone through his curtains he opened his eyes, and got up with no complaints. He then got dressed, and headed to his kitchen to get his breakfast...the last meal of the day that wouldn't involve arguments of what he could, or couldn't eat.

In a tree there was another boy, Hiei Jaganshi. Hiei was un-willing to go, no matter the circumstances. He had no intention of being part of the events of a ningen holiday, such as Christmas. He remembered what Yusuke, and Kurama had told him last year. They had convinced him to go by telling him that he could have as much sweet snow as he wanted. Yet...they had not told him anything else. If they wanted him to go this year...they would have to drag him away. He was lying in his tree, prepared for any surprise they might throw at him.

In the last bedroom laid a snoring oaf by the name of Kazuma Kuwabara. He was happy to go Christmas shopping. Today was the day he would get to spend time with his love, Yukina. Little did he know who she was related to...he didn't know at all who. He got up, dressed quickly, and met up with his sister in the kitchen. They ate breakfast without a sound, and headed to the park to meet up with their friends.

Kazuma, and Shizuru were last to arrive. There, waiting in the park were the people by the names of- Yukina, Kurama, Yusuke, Kayko Ukimura, Botan, and Genkai. The only one missing was Hiei. Looking around Kuwabara realized this and heaved a heavy sigh, "So...shrimp's not here? We gonna' look for him?"

"I suppose. I think he's in one of the oaks in here. Since oak stays alive longer...it also shields him from the snow. Though I don't think we're going to have any--" Kurama was cut off mid-sentence as a small flake of snow fell on his face. He glanced up at the now gray sky, and saw many flakes starting to fall.

"Snow! Yes! I've never seen snow before!" Botan chirped happily. She had never experienced snow before, as she was not able to come Christmas shopping the previous year, when they started this tradition.

"So...are we going to look for Hiei, or what?" Yusuke asked. He hated the snow...it was cold water in the form of ice. Not so great in his opinion. They all nodded in agreement, but Kuwabara spoke up before anybody could set off. "I know where he is." He pointed to a nearby tree, as they all stared at him in shock. "Well...for one, I can see his cloak hangin' down." Kuwabara said pointedly, as he looked at the tree. And sure enough...there was a part of Hiei's cloak hanging down from a branch of the tree he was staring at.

Yusuke looked at this, and quietly inched over to the tree. When he was near enough, he moved at full speed, and pulled the cloak down. To his own shock, when he pulled the cloak down, his foot was trapped in a knot, and before he knew it...he was hanging upside down from the branch. Yusuke looked up into the tree, and saw Hiei lying content.

"Hiei! You baka! Get me down!" Yusuke yelled at Hiei. Hiei looked down at Yusuke with a cold look playing across his face. "Why should I? The point of that trap was to trap you. You are the most predictable being I have ever met," Hiei paused and looked at Kuwabara, "Well...the second most."

While Hiei failed to notice, the only person he would never expect to sneak up on him was doing so. Kayko edged nearer, and thought of something quick to say. But then she figured something else "BOO!" Kayko yelled. Unbelievably this shocked Hiei, and he fell out of his tree. The last thing he was expecting was more reasonable than this. Kurama, and Kuwabara rushed over and restrained Hiei. Again the same thought that had been running rabid in Kuramas mind repeated, 'This is going to be a long day.'

* * *

Samara: I hope you liked the first chapter. Review please! Flames are accepted. If you want a description of me, and Tiome, just e-mail YYH-Fan and ask. (E-mail on profile thingy when you click on e-mail) 

YYH-Fan: When I get about 5-10 reviews, I'll update. After that, I'll update every 5 reviews. Ja ne!


	2. Samara and Tiome

**__**

**_Disclaimer-_**

Samara: You guys must hate my story. I only got 2 reviews...So, I'm going to respond to those 2 nice people.

Tiome: To EverKitsune: Thank you sooooo much!!!

Samara: And to UnicornDragonLady: Thank you. I'm updating now, even though I didn't get my wanted 5 reviews. I'm sitting outside right now, in a storm typing. Though I don't know why anyone would care...but anyways, we need to do a disclaimer. For once I have someone who is going to do the disclaimer right. Kurama, please.

Yoko: I'm not Kurama.

Samara: When did this happen?-looks from ears down to tail-

Yoko: It just did. Samara, or YYH-Fan does not own me nor any of the YYH characters. Nor does she own YYH. All she owns is herself, Samara...which is herself, Tiome, and this plot. Nothing more, and nothing less.

Samara: You actually did the disclaimer. Thank you. looks over shoulder And this storm is getting really bad...Never seen so much wind...But, enough with that! On to the second chapter!

* * *

"Let go of me!" Yelled Hiei angrily. He didn't like being held captive against his will. He struggled, and struggled yet it was no use. It appeared that he was going whether he liked it, or not. He stopped struggling, and they let go. "It seems that I'm going, right?" Hiei said gloomily. He could make a break for it, but they would eventually find him. After all, there was no hiding from this annoying group.

"Can you guys let me down now?" Yusuke's voice rang out. He sounded rude, and angry. Who could blame him? He was hanging upside down from a tree branch in the prime of December, in the middle of the park. He had a scowl across his face, and his arms were crossed in agitation. Kurama walked over to Yusuke, and released him from his binding. "It's about time. I thought you were going to go Christmas shopping without me..." Yusuke stopped and mumbled under his breath, "Not like that's a bad thing...".

"I'll let that one slide, Yusuke. I'm in a good mood", Kayko said sweetly. This whole idea of Christmas shopping was her idea in the first place. She decided it would be nice if they all bought gifts for each other. "Alright everyone! I'm going to pair you up now." Kayko said in a happy tone. "And so starts hell..." Yusuke mumbled. "Agreed" said Hiei.

"Alright. I'm with Yusuke. Kurama and Yukina," After Kayko said this Kuwabara emitted a little groan of disappointment, "Shizuru and Botan, and Hiei and Kuwabara." Kayko finished. Kuwabara's jaw dropped at her last statement. "NO! I don't wanna' be with hamster legs! He'll try to kill me!" Kuwabara whined. Hiei nodded, agreeing with him. "I will kill him" Hiei said coldly. Kuwabara wasn't expecting that answer, he wasn't even expecting Hiei to respond. "Nonsense. He won't kill you." Kayko said smiling. She was even doubtful of her own words. But hopefully she knew Hiei well enough to know that Hiei would never kill Kuwabara. Hopefully. And so they got into their pairs and set off into the crowded streets of Tokyo.

* * *

The happenings with group one were already starting to be disastrous. "Can I ask you a question? How am I supposed to get you a gift, when you're here?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know Yusuke. We're just using the buddy system so we don't get lost. I really have no other answer for you but that. You can meet up with me somewhere." Kayko replied. "Nah. I'll just get you something while you're still around." Yusuke said lazily. "NO! You can't do that! It has to be a surprise!" Kayko said. "Which brings me back to my first question, how am I supposed to get you a gift when you're here?" Yusuke said proudly. He thought he'd made a point, when all he did was pose a complicated question.

* * *

Group two was having an easier time than group one, but not by much. "Well, would you like this?" Said Yukina holding up a glass dome with two roses wrapped around each other. "It's very nice, but the point of Christmas is to surprise people with gifts." Kurama explained. Yukina had been asking him if he wanted things in the little gift shop they were currently visiting. "So you don't like it?" Said Yukina frowning. "No, I like it. You can get that" Said Kurama with an exhausted sigh. "Wonderful!" Said Yukina happily. Yukina was here for the first time. She hadn't come last year.

* * *

Group 3 wasn't having a hard time at all. "Oh! This is just lovely! Christmas shopping with one of my best friends!" Exclaimed Botan. "Yeah, I guess. Hey, Whatever happened to Genkai?" Shizuru inquired. "I don't know," Botan paused a minute to think, as she put her finger on her chin, "She just disappeared right after she got here. I wonder what happened to her..." Botan replied, still thinking. "She probably left. Didn't want to hang around a bunch of weirdo kids..." Shizuru said. She was referring to everyone, but herself. Both were browsing the shop, while discussing what to get each one of their friends.

* * *

You can only guess what was going on in group four...**. "**If we have to do this, lets get it over with." Said Hiei apparently not happy with the pairings. "C'mon. Lighten up, shrimp." Kuwabara said pleadingly. "I don't need to lighten up, baka." Said Hiei in response. 'First they make me come against my will, and then they pair me up with this oaf' Hiei thought. "Who you callin' baka?!?!?" Kuwabara yelled causing them to attract unwanted attention in the small store they were currently in.

"You" Hiei responded in a bored tone.

"Why you little sun of a--" Kuwabara was cut off as a short girl with blonde hair ran right into him.

This girl looked up at him, and she revealed her dark blue eyes and curly blonde hair. She only looked about 5 '2', and she seemed very clumsy. When she was getting up she fell again, knocking Kuwabara over. At this moment another girl with long raven hair ran into the store. She had light blue eyes, and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail covering her ears. She looked like she had been in a hurried state all day, and she looked like she'd had enough. She ran over to Hiei, and Kuwabara...and to her dislike tripped, and fell right on Hiei. Hiei did not look the least bit amused, nor did she. "OH!! I'm sooooo sorry! I was just looking for her!" She said as she got up, pointing to the other blonde haired girl. "Uh, I'm Samara, and that's Tiome" She said slightly blushing, still pointing to the other girl. She'd just realized she'd knocked down someone who looked her own age. But no one could be her age, she thought. Hiei got up, and regained poise. Kuwabara got up as well, and helped the other girl up. Or as this girl named Samara said, Tiome.

"Hi! I'm Tiome Yokoyama!" Said Tiome, acting rather chipper. She looked from Kuwabara over to Hiei...and when she saw Hiei... "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled, running around in circles screaming. Samara sighed as she took a nearby object (Made of metal) off the shelf and threw it at Tiome. Tiome fell stupidly, apparently knocked out. "I'm sorry. This happens all the time. She just does this at random times. She's um...my step sister." Samara said smiling at the two boys standing before her. She realized how...cute the black haired one was. And this caused her to blush deeper...on the inside of course. "Hey! My name is Kazuma Kuwabara, and this is Hiei!" Kuwabara said pointing to Hiei. "Oh, hi Kuwabara. Hiei. As my apology for Tiome's stupidity I'll get you guys some coffee. Or cocoa. It tastes better in this weather." Samara said as she walked over to her sister and hit her on the head, causing her to bolt up right abruptly. Samara then took a long black trench coat, and put it on. She was wearing a long black dress (As seen in Chobits), and her hair was still rather messed up.

"Uh...we need to get Christmas gifts," Kuwabara said to Samara, causing her to turn around and smile at them. "If you want I can help you later. I'm good at that. And I'm guessing you two are shopping for your girlfriends so..." Kuwabara decided to interject to what Samara said "Well, Hiei here don't have a girlfriend. His skills with girls aren't the best," He said smugly. Hiei shot a glare at Kuwabara out of the corner of his eye, and communicated to the baka telepathically, "I WILL kill you." Kuwabara gulped, and Samara laughed, "I'm sure that's not true. C'mon." Samara said walking out the door. Kuwabara, Tiome followed, but Hiei uneasily stepped forward a little. Kuwabara turned around and pushed Hiei forward causing him to follow as well.

The snow was now falling at a good pace, and Samara shivered. "I hate the snow..." She said with no emotion at all. "I love the snow!" Said Tiome happily as she danced around. As Samara walked into the little coffee shop she uttered a few words also void of emotion, "All the more reason I hate you." Now in the coffee shop, they all looked around. Sure enough a familiar voice rang out "Hey! You guys find Girl friends?" Said Yusuke, looking at Kuwabara, Tiome, Hiei, and Samara. All of the original people were sitting at the same table. However, no Genkai. "Shut up, baka detective" Hiei muttered as he headed to a different table. But Yusuke came over and led all of them, including Hiei, to the table all of their friends were occupying. As everyone sat down Yusuke looked at Samara, "Who're you?" Samara looked at Yusuke with a kind smile, "I'm Samara, and that's Tiome." She finished, smile still at best, glancing at Tiome.

* * *

YYH-Fan: I hope this isn't a cliffhanger...

Samara: Of course not. Where were you?

YYH-Fan: Me? I was gone.

Samara: That doesn't answer my question but...YOKO! You're on!

Yoko: Okay. Please review, Flames accepted. When YYH-Fan gets at least 3-5 reviews she'll update. Ja Ne!


End file.
